


Дорога на Эдем

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Defamation of Bear Grylls, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, HYDRA Trash Party, In Which Trill Continues to Name Fics after Star Trek Episodes Because Why the Eff Not, M/M, Shockingly Not Smut Tho, This is Really Self-Indulgent Sorry I'm Not Sorry, and there's definitely a bit of gross romanticising of abusive behaviours here ngl, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Пусть назовёт тебе пароль, — говорит Джек. — Посмотрим, помнит ли он его вообще.Актив не улыбается, но то, как он наклоняет голову к двери, за которой по ступенькам поднимается Брок, выдает некоторое отсутствие рвения, что Джек в состоянии оценить. Никто не доставляет активу проблем больше, чем Брок.





	Дорога на Эдем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way to Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978567) by [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug). 



Джек уже почти примирился с реальностью, в которой Брок сдох в какой-то канаве, когда до него доносится звук остановившегося возле дома грузовика. По занавескам проскальзывает желтый свет пары фар, выхватывая из темноты их старомодный цветочный узор, за ним раздается скрежет шин, словно водитель слишком поздно заметил декоративный бордюр из цветочных горшков и гномов.

Джек встает с дивана, приглушая звук телевизора и протягивая руку к винтовке, но актив опережает его на три шага, появившись из спальни с пистолетом в одной руке и замершей над поясом с ножами второй. Настороженно наклонив голову, он бросает взгляд на Джека из тени дверного проема.

— Может быть, это коммандер Рамлоу, — говорит Джек. Он не хочет подходить к окну для проверки, на тот случай, если это не так.

Актив кивает. Он пересекает узкую гостиную и замирает в тени между дверью и шкафом. Снаружи замолкает двигатель грузовика. Хлопает дверь. Кто-то произносит:  
— ...Что за хрень? — обозначая Брока, увидевшего разбитых гномов.

Джек закатывает глаза и опускает винтовку.  
— Впусти его, — говорит он активу. И тут же добавляет: — Нет, подожди.

Актив замирает на середине движения к двери, бросая взгляд на него через плечо.

— Пусть назовёт тебе пароль, — говорит Джек. — Посмотрим, помнит ли он его вообще.

Актив не улыбается, но то, как он наклоняет голову к двери, за которой по ступенькам поднимается Брок, выдает некоторое отсутствие рвения, что Джек в состоянии оценить. Никто не доставляет активу проблем больше, чем Брок.

Брок сначала дергает ручку, но даже если бы та повернулась, в дверь встроена еще дюжина замков, которые Джек тщательно запер, когда шесть часов назад они с активом дотащили в убежище свои несчастные задницы. После Брок пробует постучать, трижды грохнув кулаком по двери. Джек как наяву видит сердито нахмуренные брови и выдающее раздражение положение его ботинок.

— Кто там? — спрашивает Джек. Он садится на диван и забрасывает ноги на журнальный столик.

— Это я. — Брок хотя бы старается говорить тихо, что неплохо, учитывая два часа ночи и кучу спящих соседей на расстоянии в несколько метров в каждом направлении.

— Сожалею, не знаю никаких таких «я», — отвечает Джек. — Никто из тех, кого я знаю, не оставил бы меня сидеть весь день в неведении, забыв позвонить в обговоренное время.

— Да ладно тебе! — С улицы доносится шорох, словно Брок пытается опереться на перила крыльца и заглянуть в окно, но Джек знает, что оно слишком высоко для этой короткой стопки блинчиков. — Я потерял коммуникатор, я не мог позвонить.

Джек скрещивает ноги в лодыжках и поднимает пульт от телевизора. Он не злится по-настоящему; он знает, что Брок связался бы с ним, если бы мог. Но это не отменяет того факта, что ему пришлось сидеть здесь часами и вместе с угасающим днем чувствовать, как угасает надежда на возвращение Брока из Аламеды. Его до сих пор потрясывает до тошноты, которая не позволяла ему заснуть и заставляла смотреть какой-то ужастик про медсестер-зомби, обгрызая ногти.

— Какой пароль? — спрашивает он.

За дверью воцаряется длинная пауза. Джек ухмыляется себе под нос и переключает канал в поисках кулинарного шоу. Брок ненавидит кулинарные шоу.

— Э, — произносит Брок. — Подожди…

Джек видит, как актив бросает на него взгляд через плечо. Он выглядит немного просящим, словно от раздражения Брока у него болит живот. Джек его игнорирует.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя в грузовике припасено одеяло, — отзывается он.

— Подожди, подожди, — повторяет Брок. Джек слышит, как он щелкает пальцами. — Что-то такое… не начинайте войны в Азии?

Джек вздыхает. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

— Или… не ввязывайтесь в… нет, эм. Что-то там такое…

Джек показывает большим пальцем на актива, следящего за ним с видом, будто ждет разрешения вцепится в свежий стейк на кости.  
— Впусти его уже.

Актив в рекордные сроки открывает всю дюжину замков, работая обеими руками, и распахивает дверь. Джек видит силуэт Брока, обрамленный тусклым светом фонаря. Он одет в гражданское, возле ног лежит спортивная сумка.

— Привет, — говорит Брок. — Двигайся.

Актив тут же подчиняется, отступая в сторону, Брок проходит мимо него и бросает сумку на пол.  
— Ну спасибо, засранец, — говорит он Джеку, расстегивая куртку. — Это так ты себе представляешь конспирацию?

Джек пожимает плечами. Он нашел кулинарный канал, где в данный момент кто-то, похоже, варит хаггис на газовой плите, и это выглядит намного лучше лица Брока в данный момент.  
— Может быть, тебе стоило подумать об этом заранее.

— Проклятье, — бормочет Брок. — Ты, блядь, как жена, которую я никогда не хотел. — Он стаскивает ботинки и отпинывает их в ближайший угол. — Здесь есть пожрать, или ты спустил всё в сортир, когда услышал, что я еду?

— В холодильнике, — отзывается Джек. — Курица.

— Слава тебе господи, я подыхаю от голода.

Брок уходит на кухню, включая по дороге свет, и Джек поворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть его. Он одет в черную футболку и синие джинсы, что в целом довольно обычно, но у него босые ступни, а взлохмаченные волосы торчат на затылке.

— Ты свернул поплавать? — спрашивает Джек. Краем глаза он видит, как актив перетекает следом за Броком на кухню.

— Ага, — отвечает Брок. — Там я потерял коммуникатор. На дне чертовой реки, пока в меня без конца стреляли.

Джек закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
— Что еще ты потерял?

Брок кидает на него самодовольный взгляд, приправленный кривоватой ухмылкой, и открывает холодильник.  
— Ничего. Посылку переправил без проблем.

— Отлично.

Брок наклоняется, чтобы зарыться в холодильник, хотя там почти ничего нет помимо курицы: бутылка апельсинового сока, купленная Джеком на заправке, и банка сомнительной на вид горчицы. Джек не уверен, когда этот схрон использовался в последний раз, но он совершенно точно уверен, что никогда раньше не встречал горчицу такого бежевого цвета. Он отворачивается обратно к телевизору. Шоу не особо интересное, хотя, как правило, Джек с повышенной терпимостью относится к вещам, в которых участвует Энтони Бурден. Через пару минут его отвлекает доносящийся с кухни шепот. Он снова оглядывается над спинкой дивана.

Брок опирается бедром о кухонную стойку, держа в одной руке тарелку с куриными костями и второй выбирая с них мясо. Актив стоит так близко к нему, как только позволяет определение личного пространства, опустив плечи и наклонив голову подобно серьезному щенку. На глазах у Джека Брок подцепляет кусок мяса и протягивает вперед. Актив наклоняется и берет его в рот. Брок дает ему прожевать и проглотить, затем щелкает пальцами. Актив вылизывает их дочиста и снова открывает рот. Брок жует, глядя на него, и затем скармливает ему очередной кусок. С улыбкой вытирает жир с нижней губы актива большим пальцем. Джек как будто слышит его вопрос:  
— Скучал по мне?

Актив наклоняет голову так, что за этим жестом можно одинаково прочесть «иди нахуй» и «конечно».

— Ты хорошо себя вел сегодня? — Брок говорит тихо, как будто думает, что действует незаметно, однако то, как он смотрит на рот актива, очевиднее некуда.

— Боже, — бормочет Джек. У него сводит живот. Он видит, как актив кивает, распрямляя плечи, словно от гордости за себя.

Брок ухмыляется и отправляет новую порцию мяса в себя, жуя с открытым ртом. Джек видит, как он толкает актива пальцами ноги в щиколотку.  
— Джек позволил тебе сесть за руль?

Актив мотает головой. У него грязные волосы, неряшливо завязанные у загривка, однако от него никогда особо не воняет, даже после целого дня беготни в кожаном боевом снаряжении. Это оказалось просто благословением, когда они застряли вместе в одной машине на три часа. И ни при каких условиях Джек не пустит его за руль, он видел, как актив водит самолеты и танки; словно кто-то дал ему руководство пользователя на десять минут и сразу же отправил в бой: технически он всё делает правильно, но так жёстко, что просто пиздец. Предоставленная им машина была на механике, и у Джека не было ни малейшего желания возиться с убитым сцеплением или выброшенным на обочину рычагом передач.

— Ай-яй-яй, — дразнясь, тянет Брок. — Мамочка не дала тебе есть асфальт?

— Я ему не чертова мамочка, — рявкает Джек. Он не хотел говорить это, не хотел, чтобы Брок застал его за подслушиванием, но не смог сдержаться. Он не даст Броку затащить себя в его больной мир.

Актив смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Брок качает головой, перебирая кости на тарелке.  
— Я почти поверил, миссис Роллинз.

Джек делает глубокий вдох и стискивает в кулаках диванную подушку, чтобы не встать и не врезать по ухмылке на дурацком лице Брока. Какого хрена он вообще беспокоился, что Брок стал кормом для червей? Брок может жить вечно на чистой энергии мудачества, не зависимо от того, кто пытается его пристрелить или утопить.

— Посади его завтра за руль грузовика, — говорит Джек. — Посмотрим, как далеко вы доберетесь.

— Ха. — Брок поднимает кусок курицы в пальцах, но убирает его, когда актив наклоняется за ним. — Ты будешь хорошим водителем для меня, правда?

Актив колеблется, наклонившись к курице.  
— Я умею водить, — отвечает он.

Брок приподнимает бровь в сторону Джека вопросом «Слышал?». Его дурацкие вьющиеся волосы, падающие на лоб, и изгиб запястья, удерживающего курицу вне доступа актива, заставляют живот Джека снова неуютно забурчать. Он не хочет, чтобы… он не хочет. Однако крошечное расстояние между рукой Брока и квадратным подбородком актива вынуждают его хотеть чего-то. Может быть, насилия.

— Но музыку будет выбирать пассажир, — говорит Брок. Он касается курицей нижней губы актива и снова отводит руку. Ухмыляется, когда тот хватает его за запястье и дергает руку на себя, забирая мясо из пальцев Брока губами. Брок обхватывает пальцами его подбородок. — У тебя дерьмовый вкус в музыке.

Актив жует, пристально глядя на Брока, проглатывает. Отпускает его запястье. И говорит:  
— Я люблю джаз.

Джек стонет, хлопая себя ладонью по лбу.  
— Господи, Брок, когда ты только успел…

— Это было по радио! — тут же огрызается Брок. — Вовсе я не…

— Под него хорошо танцевать, — добавляет актив.

Брок и Джек одновременно вскидывают на него взгляды.

— Э, — выдает Джек.

— Вот это точно не я ему показал, — говорит Брок.

Актив смотрит в ответ на них, мерцая глазами. У него меж бровей залегает крошечная морщинка, словно он не может понять причины их внимания. Он по-прежнему обут в армейские ботинки, скрипящие на линолеуме, когда он ведет бедрами сначала влево, потом вправо.  
— Танцевать? — повторяет он, и Джек думает, что поддразнивание в голосе ему вовсе не померещилось.

— Да, мы поняли, — говорит Брок, хватая актива за ремень. — Прекрати. — Он не отпускает его, даже когда актив повинуется, и Джек видит, как большой палец Брока скользит под пояс брюк.

Джек глубоко вдыхает и переносит все внимание на телевизор.

Минуту спустя, чертовски долгую минуту спустя, Брок плюхается рядом с ним на диван, по-прежнему держа в руке тарелку с курицей. Забрасывает босые ноги на столик рядом с ногами Джека.  
— Что за бред ты смотришь, — бормочет он и тянется за пультом. Джек блокирует его руку предплечьем и получает локтем в ребра. Это не бесит его, хотя и причиняет боль, к тому же Брок ухитряется поднырнуть и завладеть пультом. Джеку чертовски везет, что на экране появляется долбанутый Беар Гриллс. Единственное, что Брок любит больше издевательств над безмозглым дятлом, так это смотреть его безмозглое шоу.

— Посмотри на этого придурка, — презрительно фыркает Брок. — Как думаешь, он уже пил свою мочу?

Джек не отвечает, потому что Брок на деле не ждет от него ответа. (К тому же да. Конечно, Гриллс уже пил свою мочу. Шоу идет уже минут семь как минимум.)

Актив появляется у дальнего конца дивана до первой рекламы, тихий и неподвижный, словно материализовавшийся из воздуха. Джек старается не замечать его, но Брок спрашивает:  
— Ты почему такой одетый, а?

После паузы доносится:  
— Капитан-лейтенант Роллинз приказал оставаться в боевой готовности.

Роллинз поднимает на него взгляд. Актив упакован в тактический костюм: километры пряжек, кожи и ремней, ножи на бедрах.  
— Ах да, я забыл об этом. Можешь раздеться.

Актив делает шаг назад, в направлении комнаты, где сложено всё его снаряжение, но Брок поднимает руку, останавливая его, и говорит:  
— Иди сюда.

Джек снова смотрит в телевизор, но краем глаза он видит, как Брок заставляет актива опуститься перед ним на колени и начинает расстегивать пряжки на его спине. Этот набор всегда вводил Джека в ступор: в чем смысл снаряжения, которое ты едва можешь с себя снять? Он видел, как актив это делает, но он абсолютно уверен, что актив собран на шарнирах.

Брок раздевает его до штанов и майки в считанные минуты, кинув костюм на спинку дивана. Джек оценивающе смотрит на шов металлической руки, на толщину мышц в живой. Смотрит, как актив поднимает ладони, чтобы Брок снял с него перчатки, хотя прекрасно мог бы справиться с ними и сам.

— Пойди принеси виски из моей сумки, — говорит Брок, закончив, и актив послушно поднимается на ноги.

Джек стонет, закатывая глаза.  
— У нас же миссия в разгаре.

— Сунь ее себе в задницу, — отвечает Брок. И кидает через плечо: — Стакан еще возьми.

*

Час спустя Брок допивает четвертый стакан и переключает телевизор на какое-то идиотское реалити-шоу для рыбаков. Никогда раньше в своей жизни Джек не видел что-то более скучное. Он уже наполовину спит, и у него затекла шея. Он со стоном встает и говорит:  
— Я спать.

Брок кряхтит, сам почти заснувший. Он так сильно сполз по дивану, что может считаться лежащим. Актив сидит рядом с ним на коленях, сидел там уже какое-то время, прижавшись плечом к колену Брока, пока тот, запустив левую руку ему в волосы, пальцами медленно массировал ему основание шеи.

В доме три спальни, Джек занимает самую дальнюю от входа. Во-первых, актив представляет собой куда лучшую линию обороны, чем Джек и Брок, вместе взятые, а во-вторых, в окна остальных комнат светит уличный фонарь, а Джек очень привередлив в плане обстановки для сна. Он оставляет дверь в комнату приоткрытой, просто на всякий случай.

 

Даже в лучшие времена его не так сложно разбудить, тем более в ожидании возможного нападения, так что, когда примерно через час раздается стук упавшего на пол тела, Джек мгновенно подскакивает. Схватив с тумбочки пистолет, он соскальзывает с кровати и прижимается к стене возле двери. В гостиной по-прежнему работает телевизор, свечение от которого ему видно. Скорее всего, ничего страшного не произошло, просто Брок наконец-то отключился лицом в журнальный столик, однако сердце Джека колотится от гудящего в крови адреналина, когда он приоткрывает дверь.

Он ждет, пока его глаза привыкнут, держа палец на курке. Ему отлично видно проход в гостиную и обе двери в другие спальни справа от него, однако ему мешает спинка дивана. Он никого не видит. Он перемещается в коридор, тихо ступая обутыми в носки ногами по ковру.

На полпути к гостиной до него доносится звук. Очень знакомый звук. Звук секса.

Весь задержанный в легких воздух вылетает из него.  
— Черт побери, — шипит Джек, засовывая пистолет за пояс штанов. Грёбаный Брок, решивший по пьяни спустить пар, вместо того, чтобы лечь спать. Весь долбанутый отряд сталкивается с одной и той же проблемой, когда в дело вовлечен актив, словно они никогда раньше не видели симпатичной мордашки и крепкой задницы. Джек не понимает этого, никогда не понимал. Даже натуралы не могут удержаться. От одной мысли об этом у Джека по коже мурашки бегают. Он никогда не чувствовал зова, однако предполагает, что такие вещи случаются, когда перед мужчиной возникает кто-то, неспособный отказать.

Он не особенно хочет увидеть, что происходит, но он уже почти дошел до них, а здоровая паранойя требует перепроверить дважды наличие потенциальной угрозы. Он делает шаг, и потом еще один.

Они на полу перед диваном. Разбудивший его звук удара, видимо, издал опрокинутый журнальный столик. Джек долгое время стоит, уставившись на них. Звук телевизора выключен, экран бросает на комнату бледно-синие тени, Джек серьезно устал, но ничто из этого не объясняет лежащего на спине актива и сосущего ему член Брока.

Голова актива запрокинута, волосы свободной волной лежат на ковре. Глаза прикрыты, рот распахнут, а правая рука лежит на шее Брока, повторяя движения его головы. На долю секунды к Джеку в голову приходит безумная мысль, что актив принудил Брока к этому, скрутил и поставил на колени. Но вслед за этим Брок отстраняется с протяжным влажным звуком, и актив скулит, как щенок. Брок обвивает руками его бедра, прижимая их к полу. Он что-то шепчет, слишком тихое, чтобы Джек мог расслышать, и актив кивает. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, рот шевелится, ноздри подрагивают, грудь вздымается. Рука на шее Брока напрягается, сжимает и отпускает.

Брок приподнимается, спиной закрывая Джеку вид на твердый член актива, и наклоняется вперед, опираясь на одну руку. Джек отворачивается, когда Брок начинает того целовать.

Три часа ночи. Он не в состоянии разбираться с этой херней.

*

Утром Джек забирает грузовик.

Брок возмущенно кричит ему вслед, стоя на крыльце с закинутой на плечо сумкой. Актив стоит сбоку от него, в штатском, с убранными волосами. Джек принципиально игнорирует его пальцы, продетые в шлевку на поясе Брока. Он не смотрит на то, как Брок чуть поворачивается к активу, смягчая линию плеча и руки в покровительственном жесте.

Если он этого не видит, то ничего не происходит.

Джек выставляет руку в окно, выезжая на дорогу, и демонстрирует им средний палец.

Как-нибудь догонят.


End file.
